Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You
"My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You" is the eighth episode season three of the science fiction television series Defiance and the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mairzee Almas with a script written by series creator Kevin Murphy. The episode first aired on Syfy on Friday, July 24th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Members of the Votanis Collective succeed in tunneling beneath the stasis net. Lieuteant Bebe assumes a human form and adopts the alias Christopher Beckman. He goes to the NeedWant undercover as a mercenary passing through town. Other members of the V.C. burst into the brothel and apprehend all of the humans present. A holographic image of Rahm Tak appears and tells Amanda Rosewater that if she lowers the stasis net to let his people through then he will allow the humans to leave Defiance unmolested. When Amanda refuses to kowtow to his demands, Rahm Tak has his assassins open fire, killing ten hostages. During the ensuing fight, Joshua Nolan stabs one assassin in the throat, and Bebe kills one of his own men to maintain his cover. When everything calms down, Nolan thanks him for the assist and offers him a place within his militia. Later, Amanda makes a public address warning people to stay indoors. Shots are fired in the streets as more V.C. assassins begin picking off random humans. An Irathient barges into the home of a single mother and her two children, bent on killing them. T'evgin arrives and rips the man's throat out with his fangs. Nolan enters the building moments later and thanks him, coaxing him to help Defiance, but T'evgin maintains the stance that this is not his war. Meanwhile, Stahma Tarr is hooked up to an Omec virtual reality drone and Kindzi shows her images of the inside of their ship. She tells her that once they have enough Gulanite to power the ship, the rest of her family will be awakened and the Dread Harvest will begin anew on Earth. T'evgin returns and admonishes Kindzi for showing Stahma their secrets. Kindzi believes that now that Stahma knows so much, T'evgin will be forced to kill her. T'evgin tells Stahma that he has come to admire the people of Defiance, and now wishes to embrace a philosophy of inclusion rather than one of enslavement. Kindzi spits on him and calls him a traitor before storming off. Stahma warns T'evgin that Kindzi will need to be stopped. Elsewhere, Lieutenant Bebe (Beckman) inspects the body of the Irathient that T'evgin killed. He finds a map in his pocket, indicating that the V.C. have been sending small units through the tunnels beneath Defiance. Nolan rallies the troops together and splits them up into teams. He sends Alak ahead on an advance scouting mission. Nolan's group consists of Beckman, Irisa, Ranikar and several others. They go through the tunnels and come out the other side. Beckman has the others stay behind in the tunnels with orders to sit tight. He goes outside where he shows his true colors. He shoots Alak, stabs Irisa then throws a hand grenade into the tunnel, killing the rest of the group. Nolan attacks Beckman and the two begin fighting. Beckman gets the upper hand and is ready to slit Nolan's throat, when Irisa lunges at him from behind and stabs him repeatedly until he is dead. Nolan and Irisa gather up Alak and return to Doc Yewll's place. Now that they know that Rahm Tak is setting up his camp just outside the stasis net, Doc Yewll comes up with the idea of turning the net into a giant bomb by reversing the electromagnetic charge of the tensor particles that comprise the net. However, to detonate the bomb, they would require someone implanting themselves with a singularity field and going to the site itself, thus killing themselves in the process. Nolan and Amanda both argue over which of them should go on this mission. Alak revives long enough to tell them that the most obvious choice for the suicide run is his father, Datak Tarr. Datak has been suspended on the shaming rack as punishment for treason. In his delirium, he has been recalling events from his childhood back on Casti with his father. Amanda approaches him and makes him the offer of a posthumous pardon for both he and Stahma should he agree to undertake this mission. Datak agrees and is let go. Datak is implanted with the singularity field device in his arm, and Doc Yewll plans on activating the chip remotely once he's in Rahm Tak's camp. They let him through the stasis net and he approaches Rahm Tak and his men. As a show of loyalty, Datak asks for his charge blade and cuts off his own left arm. Rahm Tak and the others begin howling with shock and laughter at seeing such a gruesome sight. Datak excuses himself and runs back towards Defiance. As Rahm picks up the severed limb, he realizes that he has been set up. The device activates and an explosion tears through the tent, killing everyone. Datak manages to get to safety and slumps down to the ground in pain. He allows himself a small smile. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Production crew * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Creator * Michael Taylor - Creator * Kevin Murphy - Creator; Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Producer * Bryan Q. Miller - Producer * Paula Yoo - Supervising producer * Paul Leonard - Co-executive producer * Anupam Nigam - Co-executive producer * Michael Nankin - Co-executive producer * Mark Winemaker - Executive producer * Todd Slavkin - Executive producer * Darren Swimmer - Executive producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Michael Freeman - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * Co-executive producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as Paul Leonard in this episode. * Actress Anna Hopkins is credited in this episode, but her character, Jessica Rainer, does not make an appearance. * This is the second episode of Defiance directed by Mairzee Almas. It is also her second episode from season three. She previously directed "The Beauty of Our Weapons". * This is the eighth episode of Defiance written by Kevin Murphy. It is his second episode from season three. He previously wrote "The World We Seize". * This is the first appearance of the planet Casti, which is seen in flashback in this episode. It is the first of any of the Votan home worlds seen on this series. * This is the second appearance of T'evgin's ship, the Tsuroz, though only the interior of the ship is seen. It appeared last in the season premiere, "The World We Seize". * This is the second appearance of members of the Omec race outside of T'evgin and Kindzi. The Omecs asleep in the stasis pods aboard the Tsuroz were last seen in "The World We Seize". * T'evgin reveals that it was in fact his plan to conquer the Earth as part of the Omec tradition of the Dread Harvest. However, having found elements of Defiance that he values, he is now reconsidering his position, much to his daughter's chagrin. * This is the seventh and final appearance of General Rahm Tak. He appeared last in "Where the Apples Fell". * This is the second appearance of Indur. He appeared last in "The Beauty of Our Weapons". * This is the second and final appearance of Ranikar, who dies in this episode. He appeared last in "The Beauty of Our Weapons". * This is the third appearance of the Castithan shaming rack. It previously appeared in "The Beauty of Our Weapons" when Datak Tarr was bound to it. It was also seen in the season one episode, "Down in the Ground Where the Dead Men Go" when Elah Bandik was sentenced for cowardice during battle. * Datak Tarr's father is never identified by name in this episode. However, given as how he asks Datak to name a son after him, it is implied that his name is also Alak Tarr. Actor Tony Curran, who usually plays Datak, also doubles as his character's father in this episode. * Lieutenant Bebe assumes the alias of Christopher Beckman in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the first lines of dialogue in this episode. It is spoken by young Datak Tarr in a flashback memory to his youth on the planet Casti. * The song that is playing during the explosion at Rahm Tak's camp is "When the Music's Over" by The Doors. * Amanda Rosewater and Joshua Nolan talk about Jessica Rainer and her choice to abandon them in their time of need. Rainer, also known as "Berlin", left Defiance with Conrad Von Bach in "The Beauty of Our Weapons". Races All of the known races of the Votanis Collective are represented in this episode except for the Sensoths. * Castithans: There are several Castithans seen in this episode. Datak Tarr, Alak Tarr, Stahma Tarr, Rahm Tak and Alak Tarr the First are the only named characters. There are several other Castithans seen in Darby Square as well as Nolan's militia and the V.C. camp. * Humans: Aside from Amanda and Joshua, there are several unnamed humans in this episode, including the majority of members of Nolan's militia as well as a frightened woman and her two children are save by T'evgin. There are also the human employees of the NeedWant, ten of which are killed in this episode. * Indogenes: There are two Indogenes seen in this episode, both of whom are named characters: Meh Yewll and Lieutenant Bebe. Only Doc Yewll is seen in her natural form. * Irathients: There are several Irathients seen in this episode. Named characters include Irisa Nyira, Ranikar, Lukazz and Indur. There is also the Irathient raider killed by T'evgin as well as several more seen in both Nolan's militia and Ram Tak's camp. * Liberata: There is only one Liberata seen in this episode, which is Geeze, a member of Rahm Tak's group. * Omecs: In addition to T'evgin and Kindzi, there are numerous Omecs seen in stasis pods aboard his ship. Body count * Bebe - Stabbed to death by Irisa Nyira as he was attacking Nolan. * Datak Tarr's left arm - Destroyed after Datak sliced it off and left it behind with a bomb trigger implanted inside of it. * Irathient assassin - Killed by Joshua Nolan during the slaughter at the NeedWant. * Irathient assassin - Killed by T'evgin who rips his throat out to defend a human family. * Castithan assassin - Killed by Lieutenant Bebe to maintain his cover during the slaughter at the NeedWant. * Geeze - Killed when Datak Tarr detonated a bomb outside the stasis net. * Lukazz - Killed when Datak Tarr detonated a bomb outside the stasis net. * NeedWant employees - Ten shot to death during the V.C. slaughter. * Pocket Watch - Killed when Datak Tarr detonated a bomb outside the stasis net. * Rahm Tak - Killed when Datak Tarr detonated a bomb outside the stasis net. * Ranikar - Killed when Lieutenant Bebe threw a grenade into the tunnel. Quotes * Amanda Rosewater: I hope it makes him right with his god. * Joshua Nolan: I hope his god shoves a giant lightning bolt up up his ass. .... * Joshua Nolan: I guess what I'm trying to say is that as a father, I've had better moments. * Irisa Nyira: Did you actually just apologize? * Joshua Nolan: Let's just put it down to me getting soft in my old age. .... * Stahma Tarr: I shame myself. * T'evgin: False Casti humility does not suit you. * Stahma Tarr: Nor does willful ignorance suit you. I think we should both aim higher. .... * Rahm Tak: You want me to arm you. I don't quite see the joke. * Datak Tarr: I'm fighting for my life, General. There is no joke. .... * Doc Yewll: I've got an idea. * Joshua Nolan: Speak. * Doc Yewll: If it works, it's a surefire way to destroy Rahm and his army. But there's a catch. * Joshua Nolan: What. * Doc Yewll: It's a suicide mission. * Joshua Nolan: Still listening. * Doc Yewll: A stasis net is comprised of tensor particles. When chained together, they're stable and can form an impenetrable barrier. If you use a device to reverse the electromagnetic charge, the tenser particles unhook and explode. * Joshua Nolan: The same process used in the net cutter. * Doc Yewll: Gold star for cowboy guy. Rahm Tak has done us an enormous favor by setting up his camp next to a gigantic bomb. If we can contain and focus the force of the explosion, say using a localized singularity field, then... * Amanda Rosewater: ... we can blow him to Hell. * Doc Yewll: And you get a sticker that says 'teacher's pet'. See me after class. .... * Rahm Tak: Holy crap! That is some gangster-ass shit! See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:July, 2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Verified